liberando tensiones
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Neji le propone a Sakura una interesante forma de sacar su frustracion, ¿ella aceptara? y ¿cual sera esta forma?


**bueno, este es un NEJISAKU, extrañamente la pareja me gusta aunque es demasiado improbable y seria como si estuviera con Sasuke pero no importa, Neji me encanta, esto como para... para... mejro asi lo dejo ya estoy delirando**

**espero les guste y como sugerencia pasen a comentar mi fic de "triste despedida" no recibi ningun comentario y estoy en depresion, aunque sea solo para decirme que mejor lo quite y que me dedique a otra cosa, plis**

**en fin, ustedes sigan leyendo**

* * *

LIBERANDO TENSIONES

* * *

–es lo que quieres? - pregunto dudoso dejando de besarla

–si, es lo que quiero

–creí que no querías nada conmigo

–no lo quería – entrando despreocupadamente

–que te hizo cambiar de opinión

–tu – sin voltear a verlo

–yo? - asombrado

–si, después de tanta insistencia me pusiste a pensar – dijo tranquilamente – el no va a regresar y es hora de que continúe con mi vida

–entonces soy tu premio de consolación

–tu tampoco me quieres, solo es para liberar energías no?

–entonces esta claro, nada de emociones

–nada de emociones – dijo seguramente

–bien, entonces continuemos con esto – acercándose nuevamente a ella

–entonces continuemos – pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de el

5 HORAS ANTES

–Haruno – dijo casi gritando – he estado buscándote todo el día

–pues ya me encontraste – dijo sin dejar de golpear el maniquí que tenía enfrente – que quieres

–Hokage-sama quiere que hagas esto – dijo extendiéndole un pergamino

–bien, en cuanto termine – dijo ella dejando el pergamino sin abrir en el suelo

–no crees que ya es suficiente? - dijo el chico Hyuuga sabiendo que era un error meterse con ella pero no pudiendo evitarlo– estas exhausta

–estoy liberando tensiones – dijo ella siguiendo – ademas no creo que te importe

–entonces era cierto? - dijo el sin dejar de ver como la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo debido al sudor

–que era cierto – pregunto ella dando un golpe mas

–que golpeas cosas para dejar de pensar en el Uchiha – contesto despreocupadamente

–imbécil – dijo ella atacándolo

–o es mentira – esquivándola fácilmente – peleas bastante mal – burlándose

–ahora veras - atacándolo fieramente enojada

–tengo que admitirlo – dijo el Hyuuga – has mejorado – bastante preocupado por los golpes que la pelirrosa soltaba ya que sabía que podían ser mortales

–que ganas con molestarme – pregunto ella extrañada de la actitud de Neji

–nada - con indiferencia - pero que no sabes que hay una mejor forma de desahogar tensiones – dijo el poniéndose fuera de su alcance

–meditando? - pregunto ella fastidiada – no gracias – dándose la vuelta para recoger el pergamino

–eso no te serviría – poniéndose frente a ella para impedirle el paso – necesitas algo mas físico

–no se de que hablas – contesto la Haruno extrañada de la actitud del chico ademas de que estaba sorprendida al ver tan de cerca los ojos del Hyuuga que parecían cristalinos

–creo que si – dijo el sonriendo – solo que no te quieres dar cuenta – acariciando suavemente sus costados

–estas mal – dijo la chica volteando la mirada y tragando saliva, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo tan cerca y menos que la agarrara – no se de que hablas

–claro que lo sabes – contesto de nuevo Neji – lo deseas – dijo casi tocando sus labios y acariciando suavemente sus senos

–no es cierto – dijo la chica cerrando los ojos al sentir el aliento de el tan cerca y como el la tocaba

el pelinegro acorto la distancia que aun los separaba y la beso en los labios, fue un beso cargado de deseo y anhelo

–ahora sabes lo que deseas – dijo el chico al separarse de ella – esto seria lo mejor para desaparecer tensiones

–que te has creído – dijo la chica molesta al saber que ella se había dejado besar y tocar en contra de su voluntad, o eso creía, el caso es que estaba mal hecho – como te atreves

–no te hagas la puritana – dijo el sin dejar de verla lascivamente – sabes que te gustó y deseas mas

–imbécil – contesto la chica cada vez mas enojada por esto

–como quieras – dijo dándose la vuelta para irse – sabes en donde vivo si quieres descargar tensiones

–imbécil – grito mas fuerte y le aventó el pergamino que le acababa de traer

–creo que es tuyo – dijo aventándoselo de nuevo – te espero

VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD

los dos chicos se dejaron llevar por lo que estaban sintiendo, por el calor que el cuerpo del otro transmita

el la deposito suavemente en la cama acostándose sobre ella sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo que momentos antes había dejado sin prenda alguna, ella lo aprisiono con sus piernas para que se acercara mas y sentir el roce de su cuerpo sin ninguna barrera

los gemidos de ambos no se hicieron esperar, el la estaba llevando al borde del éxtasis, se movía de una forma que sabía que a ella le iba a gustar mientras ella sabía como incitarlo a mas, se había dado rápidamente cuenta de que el punto débil del chico eran los lóbulos de las orejas, cosa que no dudaba en utilizar

ella alcanzo el orgasmo poco después que el y se dejo caer sobre el para regularizar su respiración que estaba casi tan agitada como la de él, ambos estaban totalmente exhaustos y sin energías

–y bien? - pregunto el cuando pudo volver a la normalidad

–definitivamente ha sido una buena forma de liberar tensiones – contesto con picardía y besándolo salvajemente

* * *

**espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar su comentario, esta pobre alma atormentada se los agradecera, ademas si no lo hacen Jashi-sama los castigara**

**bye**


End file.
